Duke Manfred
Duke Manfred is a character in the Wereworld series. He was forced into betraying the former king of lyssia Wergar the Wolf to Leopold and the felianthropes. He is a werestag and the brother of Earl Mikkel. The Lord of the Barebones, Duke Manfred is another survivor of the Werewar and one time ally of the late King Wergar. A close friend and confidant of Duke Bergan and Queen Amelie (whom he harbors feelings for), the old Staglord sees that change is in the air with the revelation that a young Werewolf, the last surviving child of Wergar lives. With the help of his brother Earl Mikkel of Highwater, Manfred is sure to play his part to the continent of Lyssia. Weretype: Stag Gender: Male Homeland: Stormdale Family: Earl Mikkel (brother/deceased), Lord Milo (son), Lord Reinhardt (son), Lady Mia (daughter), Baron Hoffman (uncle) Status: Alive Fate: Returned to His homeland to rule once more as the Lord of Stormdale Appears In: Rise of the Wolf, Rage of Lions, Shadow of the Hawk, Storm of Sharks, War of the Werelords Category:Werestag Category:Male Category:Staglords Category:Alive Category:Characters HistoryCategory:Protagonists The ruler of Stormdale, he was one of the many friends King Wergar held dear, and like Bergan, he deeply regretted having betrayed the Wolf, but unlike Henrik or Ewan, he remained in touch with his close friend Bergan. Rise of the Wolf He is first mentioned by Hector when he told Drew about the many Werelords that inhabited Lyssia. Duke Manfred is first seen alongside Duke Bergan and his brother Mikkel, assisting to the wedding between Lady Gretchen and Prince Lucas. During the banquet, he and Mikkel expressed their indignation at the condition of the court, and asked Bergan about the rest of their possible allies and old friends. He, like Bergan and Mikkel clearly didn't trust Count Vega, but after he hearing his story, he was convinced that indeed Drew is the son of Wergar. Manfred is later seen alongside Bergan, Vega and Mikkel fully transformed and fighting the Lionguard in order to save Drew from execution. Rage of Lions Manfred is seen training with Drew, helping the young werewolf channel the Beast and teaching him fencing, and after Drew tried to toss sand at his face in order to win, he was upset at the action, but nonetheless advised him that there is a time and place for underhanded methods. He and his uncle, Magister Kohl escorted Gretchen outside the palace, only to be attacked by Vankaskan and Lucas, and he was mercilessly stabbed, while Kohl was killed and Gretchen kidnapped. The Duke remained in critical condition for several days. Some weeks later after he considered himself recovered, he went with Bergan at the wall of Highcliff and watched the huge army of Doglords from Omir drag the severed head of his brother. Filled with rage and despair he shifted almost immediately and Bergan and Vega(also transformed) had to hold him. He and Bergan fought the Omiri army, breaking one of his antlers in the process and exhausted watched how the Bear of Brackenholme battled Canis. He saved his friend by piercing the Doglord with his remaining antler and both retreated, escaping in the Maelstrom alongside other survivors. Shadow of the Hawk Some weeks later, he and Vega went to negotiate with Baron Bosa, the Whalelord of Moga, being clearly uncomfortable in the establishment. He and Vega convinced the Whale to don't support the Catlords. At the Maelstrom, he and Vega are shown to be starting to get along, and he gets worried about Hector's change of attitude. He was also enchanted by the Sirens' song, but thanks to Amelie and Bethwyn, he snapped out of the trance, transforming and fighting off the Sirens. He and the rest of the Wolf's council reunite after the near-death experience in the White Isle, and tried to convince Vega they could still trust Hector. After Count Vega was presumed dead, killed at the hands of Hector, even though he tried to defend the Boarlord, in the end he agreed on abandoning Hector in Friggia. Storm of Sharks After being captured by the Ugri under Hector, he, Queen Amelie and Lady Bethwyn were brought to Icegarden and after futilely trying to reason with Blackhand, he tried to kill the Boarlord, lifting him with his antler and piercing him, before being subdued. Imprisoned alongside Bo Carver, he was visited by Hector, who had temporarily gotten rid of Vincent-Vile, and despite distrusting his changed friend, in the end he believed the young Baron's words and he and Carver lead the escape from Icegarden. War of the Werelords Manfred is first seen helping Bergan lead the survivors of Icegarden out of the mountains and the Bear and the Stag witness Drew's arrival. With the arrival of Whitley's forces, he's informed of Milo's fate and is mentioned being mourning the loss of his youngest son. He's later present at the meeting of the Wolf's Council and the preparations for Drew's duel against Onyx. During the Battle of Robben, he fights like a berserk until he's unable to hold his great sword, and before he's killed, Reinhardt, Hoffman and the knights of Stormdale join the battle, saving the Duke's life and hugging his eldest son. In the Epilogue it is mentioned by Drew that Manfred, Reinhardt and the other Staglords have returned home. Category:Therians